


我弟弟和年纪比我爸还大的人跑了

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Thor向心理咨询师求助，因为他的弟弟“爱上”了一个才见面一周的老男人。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	我弟弟和年纪比我爸还大的人跑了

**Author's Note:**

> 选日本语是抗议。有本事你就一个个Report Abuse

你好，Dr. Foster。对，是Thor Odinson。我来心理求助。  
不，不是我有问题，是我弟弟。嗯，不是亲生的，孤儿，从小领养的，我们感情很好。  
是这样，我弟弟，Loki，他和一个认识不到一周的陌生跑了。  
不，他成年了。  
不，问题很严重！那个陌生男人年纪比我们的父亲还大！  
我父亲，49岁。  
我明白我弟弟成年了。是我告诉你我弟弟成年的，好吧？  
问题真的很严重。我弟弟比我小一点，19岁。近似一下就是未成年！  
我当然找了本州的警察，他们说不管。  
这肯定有问题，这不正常！Dr. Foster，你肯定也有过约会经历。你会和一个年纪比你大35岁的男性……  
不可能！那个陌生人穿得和刚从夏威夷回来似的。他会有什么经验，能有什么见地？我弟弟要是看上我们父亲这样的成功人士，还情有可原。  
据我弟弟的说法，他是个音乐家。但要我说，就是一个学了少儿钢琴的老骗子。  
为什么不是我们的父亲来？你不知道，父亲自从Loki出柜后，就不想和他说话了。  
Loki是在16岁出柜的。  
契机？我只知道他一直比较女性化。  
这不可能！先不要说我不是同性恋，这只是一个哥哥的本职工作！  
我绝对不是暗恋我弟弟，你是个什么心理咨询师？！


End file.
